Allan's Championship Wrestling League
Allan's Championship Wrestling League (ACWL), began on March 26, 2004. It was the 3rd CAW League ever created, and the 1st Indy League to not be related to Aaron Rift or Wade Needham(and not related to SMF). It's also the only CAW League to be used on a Sixth Generation console (Nintendo 64) in CAW history. Dr. Pizza, (The owner of ACWL) now calls his league a Video Game Wrestling League, rather then a CAW League, saying that "It's alot easier to explain to someone when they ask you what it is you do on YouTube. Because your telling them excatly what it is, while a CAW league makes no sense to a normal person, because they would be like, what the fuck is a CAW league?" He is also hoping others might coin the new phrase as well, since Mega Events are now called CPV's (Click Per View) Origins ACWL was different then NoDQ and Slam N Jam, due to the fact the owner did not own a Capture Card, he instead used an emulator (Project 64) and used a program to record the video off it (Fraps), and began a tournament with 6 wrestlers. the original 6 were Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Sheng Long, Akuma, and Neo. The first champion was Sheng Long, when he defeated Ryu in a ladder match. His reign however was short lived, as Sagat defeated him in his first title defense. =The first true Champion of ACWL= Sagat took ACWL at the helm, while he did indeed debut in NoDQ CAW, it was one match though, and Sagat was not seen again until the 2006 CAW Cup, but when he was seen again, it was in ACWL, and he went on to defend his belt 7 times in a row, a record which stood until Van Helsing broke that record and made it 8. Sagat lost the belt to Mario in one of the first ever true classics of ACWL. Sagat was not ACWL Champion again until 3 years later, when he defeated Shadow The Hedgehog for the title at AEC MANIA IV. The Rebirth ACWL, like Slam N Jam, just can't seem to go away. Dr. Pizza made a shocking announcement with ACWL's rebirth with the hype video of Shadow The Hedgehog vs Marty McFly, since Shadow never got his hands on the person who killed his only friend. Shadow (in kayfabe) pleaded with Allan to let him host AEC MANIA 5 at least to let him kill Marty McFly and caved in.(end kayfabe) AEC MANIA 5 thus was announced in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrw7dkXtcJE The Event can be watched here at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2BT_VxUhf0 =Accomplishments= ACWL has been around in the CAW World Almost since Day 1, and being the 3rd league ever created in the CAW World, It has also accomplished many things, These Include: * Being The 1st League to use the Following Superstars - Akuma - Guile - Knuckles The Echinda - Luigi - Mega Man - Mega Man X - Proto Man - Sigma - Shadow the Hedgehog - Sheng Long - Van Helsing - Wario - Waluigi - Zero - Double Dragons - Real Ghostbusters - The Ramones - Metal Sonic - The Original American Gladiators - Captain Picard (One time only, became a SMF superstar) - Rouge The Bat - Sidney Crosby - Marty McFly - Doc Brown - Little Mac - Doc Louis AKA Nigga Stole My Bike! - Solid Snake - The Peanuts Gang - Charlie Brown and his friend. - Light Warriors - Final Fantasy 1 - Power Rangers - All Six of them. More To Come As They Are Remembered. * Being The 1st League to do a 40 Man Battle Royal (UNDER HARDCORE RULES!) * Being One Of The Only Leagues to be known on WWF No Mercy * Made Legendary Icons such as Mario, Luigi, Sagat, Ryu, Ken Masters, Mega Man, Van Helsing, Shadow The Hedgehog, Billy the Blue Ranger, Guile *along side with SCAW*,